Kuromaku: The truth of Durarara!
by Shogun K
Summary: The dramatic events of Durarara! were actually controlled from behind by a bored Kishitani Shinra. Read on as he recalls his motives and strategy to create such an elaborate plan, and still remain hidden in the background as the perfect Kuromaku. First person narrative by the doctor. Involves all characters. Rated T for occasional twisted backgrounds and dark characters.


_Hello Readers!_

_Leave comments and constructive criticism. I will edit as necessary._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DURARARA! ANIME ON WHICH THIS FANFIC IS BASED. DURARARA! IS OWNED BY ANIPLEX, BRAINS BASE, RYHOGO NARITA, ETC. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. BUY THE LIGHT NOVELS, READ THE MANGA, WATCH THE ANIME, GET EXCITED FOR SEASON II. ETC.**

* * *

YOU don't know about me without having seen an anime by the name of Durarara!; but that ain't no matter. That anime was made by Narita, and he told the truth, mainly. There were things which he stretched, but mainly he told the truth. That is nothing. Although he did tell the truth, he didn't paint the entire picture. Let me explain…

Now the way that the anime winds up is this: 3 or 4 different groups of people go messing around in their lives in Ikebukuro. The Dollars, Yellow Scarves, Yagiri pharmacists, Saika children, the wacko Shizuo, and the Headless Rider all mind their own business without interfering too much in each other's lives. Then, the mastermind Izaya Orihara ties all the parties together to create utter chaos that almost destroys Ikebukuro, but creates some awesome action and romance scenes.

All that was entertaining and I recommend that you watch the anime, but it doesn't really show how everything happened. The truth is, Izaya was merely a tool, and I, Shinra Kishitani was actually the one responsible for all the entertainment.

Now, you're probably confused right now thinking something along the lines of "How could that stupid perverted underground doctor be responsible for such a romantic and exciting plan?", and I understand. You still know me by that identity forced upon me by Ryhogo's story, and have no clue what I am capable of. So it seems best that I should tell you about myself first.

Since I was a child, I was treated by my father as his medical assistant. I had sat in on dozens of surgeries before I had even entered elementary school. By the time that I had entered middle school, I was already a decent assistant, and could understand most of what was required to be a surgeon. You can imagine then, how boring school was for me. All the material was easy, and it was agonizing to have to sit in boring peaceful rooms for hours on end, listening to some teacher drone on and on about triangles, French Revolutions, or something else I had already mastered. Thus I spent my time thinking about imaginary worlds full of action, blood, destruction, and emotion.

Normally, people like me would become writers of some sort; writing books, or poems, or internet fan fiction. But I was a science-math sort of guy, and couldn't write anything remotely interesting for my life. But I could easily conjure up elaborate plans, and spend hours living in fantasy, so that's what I did instead.

Another thing that was unique about me was that I didn't need to think of any characters for this dark twisted fantasy. In lower school, Shizuo and I were classmates, and I spent my days watching him wreck the campus. It was fun imagining what he would be capable of grown up. My beloved Celty moved in with me around this time, giving me another interesting character for my stories. Finally, Ikebukuro was always the home of stupid gangs that would play well in my story.

Anyways, I spent most of my lower and middle school life fantasizing about destroying Ikebukuro. This was fun for a while, but strangely unfulfilling. I would always get bored when I realize that my story could never be carried out in life.

That was when I met Orihara-kun. He was an athletic, diligent guy with a massive opinion of himself. But he happened to also be dark, evil, lonely, and hopelessly dumb. He was like a very incapable James Bond villain really. Most yakuza would have dismissed him as useless, I think.

But then, I realized that if I could use him, I could bring my fantasies to reality! I could finally have loads of fun while making some puppet do all the dull labor and responsibility taking. I became friends with him immediately, and used him without his knowledge to weave a web of interesting characters while creating new ones.

Then, I let the dumb tool believe that he was in control, and that he was capable of becoming a genius. I even let him "use" me as his pawn, when in reality, he was being used as mine. I made sure that this relationship grew stronger as we moved on to Raira Academy (Then called Raijin), where I planned to finish off my beautiful plan.

I think by now you realize how important I was. You see, I'm not just an underground scientist overshadowed and defined by his beloved headless Dullahan. (By the way, if you dare to insult her, I promise that I'll destroy you in the most gruesome way I can think of.) I am also the Mark Twain plagiarizing, character manipulating, English speaking mastermind that could even be considered the main character of this story.

Anyway, I think that's enough about me. I know I skipped a whole lotta things, like my relationship with my family, but I don't really want to talk about them. Now I'll tell you about how I actually created my plan during my Raira days.

* * *

Raira Gakuen was just perfect. You know when you find a chessboard that seems to be a lot nicer than the others? Well, that was Raira.

Anyway, back to my story. I collected ALL of my favorite pawns together during my high school life. Of course, as this was going to be a grand masterpiece, I took my sweet time. I set the action date to around 5 or so years after high school graduation. That would let me solidly manipulate my characters into their puny little roles, and would take any rough edges off the original plan. It also allowed me to pull two generations into the melee.

That brings me nicely to my glorious plans for the second generation. This had to be one of the hardest parts of the play! It's not easy to find good children to plant evil master plans into you know? But, as is always the case, I eventually found my perfect targets.

One day, I was visiting Saitama or some place like that for personal reasons, when I came across some awesome 6th graders. There were like 10 of them, but 3 in particular had simply amazing actor potential.

The first one, Ryuugamine Mikado, was like a copy Orihara. He was so dark and powerful, yet so easy to manipulate to one's wishes! I mean, the kid was practically shaped through by his overpowering 'best friend'. The word 'robotic' comes to mind when describing how much of a tool this poor dude was.

That friend of his, by the way, was named Kida Masaomi. This kid seemed athletic, bright, and outgoing, yet unbelievably weak spirited and dumb underneath. He hid his weakness through bossiness toward others that really didn't suit him. If you just manipulated him to become a boss of an organization that blew up on him, that in itself would make a 3 star tragic play! But that comes later.

The third kid's name was Sumiyoka Ichiro. He was the baseball team captain with huge organization power, amazing physical ability, and relatives in Ikebukuro too! But he became a hassle as I made my plan, so I cut him. I won't explain my efforts to use him, as it ain't worth my time.

So, so, so. I planted seeds of my plan in those budding actors' brains. They were to become the group leaders that would entertain my guests in years to come.

By the way, I believe that leaders clashing and ruining each other's lives makes the greatest show. There's nothing that can possibly beat watching an old fox lose his faithful men, or two friends fighting each other because of their leaders' troubles. That dramatic change in power that throws down the rich and powerful in order to set another man in charge, only to repeat the cycle again! And imagine what would happen if I could set off multiple instances of these at once! And what if all of these were intertwined in such a way as to cause collateral damage to all who is near in a never ending chain reaction of sorrow and despair! Oh, how I wished to see that day!

Anyway, let us return to our plan, eh? Setting the kids into action was easy. I tipped off some key people, and suddenly the Kida family decides that it's a good idea to send their son to middle school in Ikebukuro! Then I set a few key advertisements around some public walls, and suddenly the Ryuugamine family allows their son to buy a PC (which he suddenly started to want)! Now, you might be asking why I would tear apart the bonding kids that I had pained to recruit. I found that isolating your actors allows them to develop into their characters much more effectively.

And then what? Now, the thugs in Ikebukuro are much much less organized than the thugs in other parts of the world. Also, they're much more sensitive to trends for some reason. You see where I'm going?

One day, I find Kida and his buddies (that he randomly gathered for the sole purpose of bossing around. see above) walking around with handkerchiefs used as scarves. And when I tell him, "Hey, you kids look so cool with matching ID's. Why don't you match the colors while you're at it" the idiots go straight home and get matching yellow scarves! The rest I left with Orihara.

Now, as for Mikado, this went even easier. The kid's never really been satisfied with being Kida's little puppet for so long, so I only needed to plant a small seed of rebellion in order to set the reaction. One day, I go down to Saitama again and some convenient complaint like, "Dang, this town's so small! I wonder how my cousin manages to live around here!" and I have the kid's attention. I then went on to mutter (loudly) to myself, "Well, I guess he's fine on the internet, where everybody's equal and anybody can be a leader." and walked away. That was all I did, seriously, and the idiot was completely hooked. By the next week, he had already bought a PC, and was getting used to living on the forums.

All I did next was to lure him from two artificial identities I made on the forums. I approached him on some generic popular forum and lead him into becoming a leader. Just as expected, he thought up the brilliant idea to make an internet based gang that was supposedly in Ikebukuro. I 'co-founded' the plan with my two identities, and let the idiot do the rest of the work. A little strategic gossip allowed it to swell to about a hundred members in a week or so.

Next, I suggested the idea that the 'Dollars' should become a good guy gang. The idiot responded predictably that graffiti cleaning would be a good start. I then tipped off the Ikebukuro news agency about this, and cleaned a wall myself. The media attention was enough to make the gang swell exponentially. The confidence of a completed project 'started by himself' was enough to make the idiot confident enough to become the dedicated 'Dollars leader'. Orihara did the rest.

Now the developments that happened after this are mostly well laid out in Ryhogo's glorified anime story, so be sure to watch it okay? As for Anri, I'll get to that later, don't worry. I want to talk about us 1st generation next.

* * *

I'm tired now. To be continued later.

How did you like that eh? Too much casual talk and not enough proper narration for the flashbacks? Like I told you, I'm a math/science guy with little interest in Japanese or English writing. But I'll try to integrate more 'storytelling' later okay?


End file.
